Smile
by shannyfish
Summary: An AU type of story, with Tim Speedle living through Lost Son. How would the team we know be different? How would their lives be different from how it is up until the current season?
1. Troublesome Children

**Title:** Smile

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** An AU type of story, with Tim Speedle living through "Lost Son". How would the team we know be different? How would their lives be different from how it is up until the current season?

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Angst, Drama, Episode Related, Established Relationship, Friendship, Hurt Comfort, Suspense

**Characters:** Horatio Caine, Calleigh Duquesne

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter:** 1 "Troublesome Children"

**Author's Notes: **Alright, Kidlets! I have turned my laptop in for repair! You know what this means?! That's right! Not many updates…as you've noticed. I'll be writing in my notebook, though, and then typing it up when I can. I've been trying to catch up some reading since I've sort of gotten in a quiet kind of plotting spot. I blame not being able to be online so much and get lovely reviews and such from much chapter updating! So, I've decided to spoil y'all by putting up this chapter A LOT earlier than I had planned. Don't worry! I'm still working on the other stories! Stay tuned!

………………

Two Hummers pulled up to the scene to meet Detective Tripp. Calleigh and Ryan got out of the first one while Tim and Eric got out of the second. Both pairs of CSIs in each vehicle went to pull their kits out first before heading towards the scene of the crime. They already knew the basics. It involved drug dealers, which didn't really seem like a crime to any of them. They still had to run with the case anyway.

"Why are we here again?" Tim Speedle asked as they met with Tripp.

"I wonder that sometimes, too," Frank mumbled. He looked back over his shoulder at the splattering of bodies all over the tile and sand. It had involved mostly regular street dealers and then some higher ups. It wasn't a tragedy, but they still had to work the case. "We've got about fifteen bodies out here and then in the house," he snapped his head towards the beautiful Spanish style home that the pool and beach access belonged to. "You've got couples in various bedrooms. He turned his attention back towards the beach access where a few of the bodies were littered off the property. Crime scene tape had been strategically put in place, but that didn't keep people from staring. "My officers have been keeping the public back. You'd think people wouldn't have to be so God damn nosey."

"Who discovered the bodies?" Calleigh asked.

"Maid," Frank responded. "She only speaks Spanish. She's out front with some of my guys."

Speed nodded and looked at Frank, "Have you seen Horatio at all?"

"He called me right as y'all pulled in. He and Natalia are on their way." Frank smiled, "Maybe if he'd take time off for a proper honeymoon then he wouldn't be late all the time."

Tim didn't respond to that, but also knew that Frank was right. "Alright, Eric, start processing the house. Speed said taking the initiative to give orders. It was usually him or Calleigh, but he had a feeling that she had other things on her mind. "Wolfe, you start photographing the scene over there," Tim said pointing towards the tile area around the pool and the sand that led to the beach. "Photograph only. I'll be there in a minute." He turned to Calleigh to find a forced smile on her face.

"And I'll go talk to the maid," Calleigh finished for him with a smile.

"Right," Tim said noticing the smug look Eric gave Ryan before heading inside, and he didn't miss the glare Ryan threw back. He watched as Ryan started away. "No talking to reporters, Wolfe!" he reminded.

"You're never gonna let him live that down, are you?" Calleigh asked once Ryan was out of ear shot.

Speed looked at her, "He could have cost us the case and you ended up in the hospital because of it."

"It wasn't so bad," Calleigh told him. "My wrist is just fine now." She gave him a kind smile, "We all make mistakes."

"Wolfe's not ready to run on his own. The lab doesn't need him to make a mistake that could cost us our accreditation," Speed told her seriously.

She kept the smile on her face and placed her hand on his shoulder, "I know. At least with Eric and Ryan apart they'll be less fightin'."

"Thank God for that," Speed muttered. "Next time, Natalia and Horatio get to ride with those two."

"I'm gonna go talk to the maid. I'll be back," she told him as she headed for the house.

Speed wasn't thrilled about his babysitting job, but knew he could make better use of Ryan than Calleigh could at the moment. He could just see Ryan standing around while Calleigh spoke to the maid in Spanish, and Ryan nodding and pretending he knew what the hell was going on. With him, Speed could get a good jump on the work at the main scene outside. As he headed towards Ryan, he saw another Hummer pull up onto the beach making an even more effective blockade. "'Bout time," he muttered. The other Hummers were parked in the long alley drive area. So, at least everything was close at hand. He knew that his lieutenant would want an update, so he made his way through the bodies and Ryan. He didn't miss the bright smile on Horatio's face, he'd been like that since he got married. "Vics in the the house too," Speed quickly filled in. "It was probably a hit by a rival dealer. The maid was the one who discovered the bodies this morning. Calleigh's out front talking to her and I have Eric in the house processing."

"I guess I'll go help Eric then," Natalia spoke up stepping past the two men.

"Thank you, Ma'am," Horatio said. He turned to Speed, "Looks like you have everything under control here."

Tim smiled, "I told you that Calleigh and I could take care of the team… You should take that honeymoon. You both deserve it."

"We'll see," Horatio said with a smile. He noticed Ryan Wolfe photographing the bodies, "You're not ready to let him go yet?"

"No," Speed said. "Truthfully?" He waited for a nod from Horatio before continuing. "This might be a bad fit for Wolfe…that or he needs a reality check. He's so…so arrogant. He doesn't stop and process things before actually doing them. That's how mistakes happen."

"I know a CSI that needed more than just a second chance…" Horatio reminded. Speed had had trouble keeping his gun clean and it had almost cost him his life twice. The first time the Kevlar had caught it and the second time they'd almost lost him.

"Like I need to be reminded of it more," Speed said. "I've got Calleigh torturing me with 'gun cleaning parties'. You should not call something a party unless there's beer and chips involved."

Horatio smiled, "You're just going to have to show him that this job means more than just showing up. You did it with Eric."

Speed just nodded, "I'll try my best."

"That's all I ever ask for," Horatio said. "I'm going to check on Calleigh—"

"No, why don't I do that?" Speed asked quickly. It was a dance he'd begun to play with Horatio at every crime scene.

"But then who would watch Ryan?" Horatio said before heading into the house.

Looking back over at the bodies, he noticed Alexx was there with Ryan. He'd worry about Calleigh later. After all, they all had to work together. They'd all have to deal with how things were. "Hey Alexx," Speedle greeted.

Alexx smiled up at him. Tim Speedle was one of her favorite CSIs and sometimes wondered why he didn't go to medical school. She motioned with her head to the house and Horatio's retreating figure, "You know that's not a good idea."

Ryan looked around confused, "What wasn't a good idea?"

"Timmy knows what I'm talking about," Alexx told Ryan.

Speed shrugged, "I tried to stop him. It's just going to have to work. Life doesn't always go the way people want it."

He still had no clue what they were talking about, but figured that it was obviously the way they wanted it. He'd eventually figure it out, he thought.

Alexx frowned, "It's not her fault," she defended.

"I know," Speed mumbled. He sighed and looked over at Alexx.

"Fine, you watch Wolfe. I'll double check on Calleigh," Speed told her getting up and straightening himself.

Speed slowed when he saw Calleigh making her way out of the house with her kit. He could see her fake tight smile from where he was and knew that it was getting to her. Horatio had been married to Marisol for over a year and there had been several times where they'd almost lost Calleigh. Tim didn't want that to happen. "Hey, how are you doing?" he asked concerned as they got closer.

Calleigh stopped and responded, "I'm fine." It was a default response, but it was getting to be more than that. Being okay was a thing she wanted to get back. She didn't want to cry herself to sleep at night or wish horrible things on Marisol. She wanted Horatio to be happy.

"C'mon, Calleigh... I know you better than that," Speed pushed.

The fake smile disappeared and her lips straightened. "He's happy, Tim… And I know that should make me happy too," she told him bringing her empty hand up to her heart. "But it hurts…"

"So, what are you going to do? Go back to Louisiana?" Tim asked. When she shrugged in response, he challenged the weak response, "You told me that you have problems with your family there. Can you really live with those problems better than this one?"

Calleigh knew he was right, but it still hurt. She had contemplated changing shifts, but knew Horatio would question it. She didn't have a valid response for him…at least not one she could tell him. "I'm gonna…I'm gonna go back to the lab," she told him when she heard Horatio coming.

"You need an excuse to be out of the field or something," Tim told her quietly. "At least at the lab you can hide."

"Like what?"

"Tell'em you're pregnant," Tim offered with a shrug.

Calleigh smacked his arm as her jaw dropped. "I can't tell him that!"

"Aren't you and Jake still dating?"

No," Calleigh responded quietly looking away.

Tim tilted his head a bit, "When did you two break up?"

"Couple days ago…"

"But he still stops by ballistics all the time and flashes that smile he only gives you," Speed told her confused.

"I keep tellin' him no."

"What happened? Why didn't you tell me?"

It was true. Alexx and Speed were the ones that she'd been confiding in, but her break up with Jake Berkeley was not something she wanted flying through the lab or the department. "It doesn't matter."

"Why'd you two break up?"

Calleigh looked over her shoulder. Horatio wasn't in range to over hear them just yet. She looked back at Speed and quietly explained, "He pushed me against a wall durin' an argument." She rolled one of her sleeves up just so he could see the bruising. It was a dull bruise full of purples and highlighted with yellow.

Speed was going to comment on it, outraged at what Jake had done as he watched her roll her sleeve back into place. "Calleigh—" he started, but was cut off.

"Horatio!" Calleigh said quickly and as brightly as possible. "I was just tellin' Speed that I was gonna take Ryan and go back to the lab to start processin' evidence."

"I'm not sure we're ready to be short that many CSIs on this case," Horatio responded. "Do me a favor and check on Eric?"

Calleigh nodded and then swung her head over to Speed giving him a tight smile, "I'll be back," she told them before heading back towards the house.

…………… 

TBC…


	2. Misunderstandings

**Title:** Smile

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** An AU type of story, with Tim Speedle living through "Lost Son". How would the team we know be different? How would their lives be different from how it is up until the current season?

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Angst, Drama, Episode Related, Established Relationship, Friendship, Hurt Comfort, Suspense

**Characters:** Horatio Caine, Calleigh Duquesne, Tim Speedle

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter:** 2 "Misunderstandings"

**Author's Notes: **yay for Tim returning to CSI for season six!!!

…………………………

Calleigh had finally left the scene…hours after she had originally wanted to…and she'd thankfully taken Wolfe with her. Tim knew that the day was going to be a lot longer than usual, or at least it would feel that way. He was finishing processing the scene in the sand. The bodies had already been removed, pictures had been snapped, and the scene had been diagramed. The thing he hated about scenes on beaches was that the general public didn't know what a trash can was and instead would just drop it anywhere in the sand. It made distinguishing evidence from trash downright impossible. He was frustrated and tired…and sand had made its way into his shoes. He would be a lot more comfortable back in the lab, but he figured that then he'd probably still be stuck with Wolfe.

Horatio had been checking everyone's progress…along with putting in a call to his wife to let her know he wasn't going to be in until late. Marisol understood, but Horatio still felt bad. It was his job, though, someone had to protect Miami. Shaking away his thoughts of Marisol, he turned his attention to Tim Speedle. "How's it coming, Speed?"

"Almost done," Speed reported. "The rest of the processing is finished, aren't they?" he asked looking up at his boss and feeling slightly irritated that he was the last one processing.

"I'm afraid so," Horatio said with a smile. "Frank left an hour ago, Alexx has called in the night shift to help post the bodies, and Eric and Natalia are packing up their evidence as we speak."

Speed sighed, "Eric had an unfair advantage…"

"Natalia?"

"Her too," Speed amended. "He had to process carpet and tile floors. I got stuck with sand…"

When Speed was finally ready, they walked together to the only Hummer left on the scene. Horatio walked around to the driver's side since he had the keys and got in. It was then, when Tim was sliding into the passenger seat that he realized that it'd been some time since he'd ridden with Horatio. He got in quietly and pulled the door shut. His kit and evidence were safely stowed in the back. Speed suddenly found himself wishing he was riding back to the lab with a different companion. It wasn't that he didn't like Horatio, he did. Horatio Caine was not only a good boss, but also a good friend. Ever since he and Calleigh had started the elaborate dance with Horatio things had just become uncomfortable altogether.

Horatio was halfway to the lab before he started up a conversation. There was tension in the air, and Horatio had a feeling he knew why. "What's going on between you and Calleigh?"

"What do you mean?" Speed asked confused.

"You two always seem to be together."

Shrugging, Speed replied honestly, "Nothing…we're just friends."

"You're always talking on scenes." Horatio pointed out.

"We're two of the more experienced CSIs, we share notes," Speed explained and then his eyes widened when it finally dawned on him at what exactly Horatio was getting at. Horatio was seeing his and Calleigh's friendship, though protective, as a romantic relationship.

"I'm not blind, Speed."

Speed started to laugh, "H, I think you've just got love on your mind. Pick a couple weeks…you probably have enough vacation time saved up for months. Put in for the time, make arrangements, and then let Calleigh and I worry about the lab. It'll help with your concentration, ability to see only friendship between your team, and it probably wouldn't hurt your punctuality."

"I'll tell you what, Speed. I'll think about it," Horatio told him with a smile. He didn't buy Speed's 'friendship' response. He knew there was something more there.

……………………..

"Hey," Speed greeted Calleigh noticing the depressed look on her face. "So…I have good news and bad news…"

"I'll take the bad news first," Calleigh decided. She figured that then Speed could cheer her up with the good news.

"Horatio for some reason thinks you and I are together," Speed explained. "I told him that he's clearly not thinking right."

"And the good news?" she prompted.

"Horatio's really considering taking off time for a honeymoon," he announced.

Calleigh didn't really see that as good news. She didn't cover the disappointment that laced her voice, "Oh…"

Frowning, Speed let out a sigh; he hadn't wanted to make her mood worse. "Hey, why don't we ask Eric and Natalia if they want to go to dinner after our shift? You know it'll be fun…"

"What about Ryan?" Calleigh asked. She had noticed Speed's exclusion of Ryan and though she knew why, she still liked to call him on it. She knew that there was going to come a time when they all were going to need to get along.

"If it's gonna make you happy, you can invite Wolfe," Speed gave in. The whole reason behind the group dinner was to cheer Calleigh up, so he knew he could suffer through dinner with Ryan if that's what helped.

"No," she responded quietly as she turned around and placed her attention back to her microscope. "I wish I could stop caring about him," Calleigh confessed softly and sadly. "Turn it off like a switch…"

Tim wished he could help more: to ease her pain, promise things would go back to normal, and promise that someday Horatio would realize what a fool he was. But he couldn't. "I think once Horatio comes back that you should go somewhere for a while."

"I don't think that'll help."

"I don't think it'll hurt," Tim challenged. "If you don't take time to make yourself feel better with all of this then it's just going to get worse. If that happens, Horatio's definitely going to notice. How will you explain it to him, Calleigh?"

"I dunno," she mumbled.

"He'll know if you're lying," Tim told her. "He'll want the truth."

Tears pricked her eyes and she backed away from the microscope. The last thing she wanted to do was to contaminate evidence. "Maybe I should leave…" Calleigh whispered as tears fell down her cheeks.

"What would you tell him?" Speed asked.

"Maybe the truth," she offered. "It'd be my last chance to tell him how I feel."

"Where would you go? Home?"

She shrugged; they'd already scraped that idea every time from the list of choices. "I dunno…maybe New York. Maybe Mac could use someone in ballistics."

"I'm sure Horatio could help you find a job in New York, since he worked there before," Speed told her. "Mac would be lucky to have you, but we'd miss you here."

Calleigh was torn between starting over somewhere else and staying and just coming to term with the fact that the man she loves is married. She wasn't about to even attempt to break up his marriage because it wouldn't only effect Horatio and Marisol, but Eric, too. Plus, she didn't believe in doing such a thing. "I just…I dunno…"

"Maybe something to bring up at dinner? Get others' opinions?" Speed put out.

"And tell Eric and Natalia that I love our boss? I don't see that as going over very well." Not only did she not want Eric to know and possibly pass the information onto Marisol, but she also didn't want the rumor bouncing through the lab.

Speed rolled his eyes, "I didn't mean tell them it's Horatio… Just be general…"

"I dunno…"

……………………..

TBC…


	3. Tell her, Tell him

**Title:** Smile

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** An AU type of story, with Tim Speedle living through "Lost Son". How would the team we know be different? How would their lives be different from how it is up until the current season?

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Angst, Drama, Episode Related, Established Relationship, Friendship, Hurt Comfort, Suspense

**Characters:** Horatio Caine, Calleigh Duquesne, Tim Speedle

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter:** 3 "Tell her, Tell him"

**Author's Notes: **yay for Tim returning to CSI for season six!!!

…………………………

"C'mon, Man, you still haven't told her?" Eric asked in shock. "What's the worst she can do?"

"Tap my shoulder with her hand and tell me she loves another guy and only thinks of me like a brother," Speed said and then closed his locker, "Wait. That's what she WILL say!"

Tim Speedle's sarcastic tone was not lost on him and Eric rolled his eyes. "You've got to take chances…"

"She may be moving."

"Long distance relationship?"

Tim nodded, "Out of state…and I know she'd be faithful and all, but that kind of thing sucks."

"And then there's the fact that you'd have to resist all the beautiful women down here."

Speed shook his head as he closed Eric's locker, "I'm not a player like someone here… I can look and not touch."

Eric grinned, "Hey now, Natalia and I have been dating for like three months."

"Wow. New lifetime record, huh, Eric?"

"Funny," Eric commented trying to hold back a smile. "At least I'm not the one that's afraid to tell a girl I like her."

"It's not the telling. It's the fact that she loves another guy and I know it," Speed corrected. He watched as Eric just shook his head as he pulled on his jacket. "Whatever." As he picked up his bag to head out, Ryan Wolfe joined them in the locker room. He refrained from letting out a sigh. He just moved past him.

"Hey, where you guys going?" Wolfe asked as he pulled open his squeaky locker near Speed's.

"Out," Speed responded.

"Dinner," Eric told him.

"Oh," Ryan said.

"Later."

"Hey, I thought we were all going to dinner together?" Natalia asked poking her head into ballistics. She had been heading to get her jacket and purse from her locker when she'd picked up on a blonde haired figure in ballistics as she'd been passing by.

"Is it time already?" Calleigh asked in disbelief.

"Come on," she said motioning with her hand. "Speed's even apparently made reservations."

"Where are we goin' that we need reservations?" she asked as she packed up her evidence.

"We'll find out."

………………………..

"The guy's married?" Eric asked more as regurgitating the information more than anything.

Calleigh sighed and slumped back in her chair, "It's not like I picked him because he's married… I loved him before that…"

"So, why didn't you tell him before?" Natalia asked.

"He loved other women," Calleigh explained. "I have no intention of breaking up any relationship…"

Speed knew that the others didn't understand what was exactly at stake. "Calleigh's thinking about moving away because of this. New York maybe." He noticed the look Calleigh gave him, but they needed to know why it was so afflicting.

"Moving? Cal, it's that bad?" Eric asked. He hadn't realized his friend was that unhappy. "Why haven't you said anything earlier?"

"It didn't seem important to bring it up," Calleigh answered.

"But we're friends."

"You can trust us, Cal," Speed reminded.

Natalia nodded, "You work more than most of the people at the lab. You can't keep all that stuff bottled up."

She doubted they'd be so caring and comforting if they knew that Horatio was the man she loved. Calleigh knew that Eric would definitely not appreciate it and would point out that there were rules against dating your boss, let alone the man married to his sister. She wasn't one that normally needed a friendship support connection, but at the moment, she was done with the pain. She couldn't bear it, working with Horatio constantly, or even Miami.

"Do we know him?" Natalia asked.

"I should go," Calleigh blurted getting up from her chair.

"Calleigh-" Speed said trying to stop her from bolting. Natalia had hit a nerve, but not intentionally.

"I really should catch up on sleep," Calleigh used as her excuse as she excused herself from dinner. "I'll see you all tomorrow."

Speed watched her go and then let out a sigh once she was gone. "Well, that went spectacular."

"Was it something I said?" Natalia asked concerned.

"No," Speed lied convincingly. "Calleigh's just really out of it."

"Why don't you tell her?" Natalia asked.

"Tell her what?" Speed asked before taking a sip of his soda.

"Okay, I can't be the only one who sees it," Natalia said looking over at Eric, who just shrugged in response. She turned her attention back to Speed, "You like Calleigh."

Tim had to try hard to keep the carbonated beverage in his mouth rather than snorting it out his nose or spitting it out across the table.

Eric just laughed.

Natalia just shrugged, "It's not rocket science."

"Calleigh hasn't figured it out yet," Eric said watching as Speed swallowed his soda. "She's too fixated on that married guy."

Tim let the soda settle and took a breath before re-entering the conversation. "I told you, Eric. She doesn't see me like that."

"You'll never know if you don't try," Eric reminded him.

Natalia frowned, "And if she's really seriously thinking about moving what do you really have to loose?"

"Her," Speed told them.

"Besides that," Natalia told him. "You don't exactly have her at the moment anyways."

……………………..

TBC…


	4. In My Dreams

**Title:** Smile

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** An AU type of story, with Tim Speedle living through "Lost Son". How would the team we know be different? How would their lives be different from how it is up until the current season?

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Angst, Drama, Episode Related, Established Relationship, Friendship, Hurt Comfort, Suspense

**Characters:** Horatio Caine, Calleigh Duquesne, Tim Speedle

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter:** 4 "In My Dreams"

**Author's Notes: **Last Day!

………………

Calleigh slowly moved through her workload. It wasn't that it was heavy processing, but more to the fact that she was heavy in thought. She had a decision to make, one that would change her life. She had noticed Speed enter ballistics, but had chosen to ignore him until she'd finished aligning the bullet striations under her scope. "Yes, Tim?" she asked sweetly as she straightened and looked over her shoulder at him.

"Have you decided what you're going to do?" Speed asked almost dreading the word 'yes'. If she said that word then his life would be over. Normally 'yes' was a happy response to a question like 'will you marry me?' but not this time. As much as he hated seeing her in so much turmoil over what to do, he knew he'd hate her being several hundred miles away more.

"I dunno, Tim," she told him honestly. "I was goin' call NYPD and talk to Mac Taylor. I just can't take it anymore."

He could hear frustration in her voice and the fact she was torn trying to make the decision. "You should definitely call him then," he told her flatly, reminding himself that he couldn't be emotional in the decision. He couldn't be selfish. It was Calleigh's decision to make, and he had no say in it. His job was merely to be supportive.

"I hate to think of it as runnin' away, but it could make things easier," Calleigh continued.

"So, think of it as starting over or moving on with your life," Speed suggested.

"I ran into Marisol earlier," she spoke up as she put a new bullet under her microscope. Her voice dropped to a sad, quiet tone as she glued her eyes to the device, "She was thankin' me for helpin' watch the lab while Horatio's gone." Her voice broken, "She kept goin' on talkin' about how excited she is about the honeymoon and how she and Horatio want kids."

Once the sniffling began, he pulled her away from the microscope and into his arms with her head resting against his chest. He knew that the incident with Marisol must have been devastating. He KNEW that she had to go to New York now. There was no way she could bear the pain there in Miami.

"I just stood there with a smile on my face and told them that I was happy for them," Calleigh blurted out between sobs.

It was heart wrenching to see her so upset, fragile, and confused. "Call Mac," he whispered as he hugged her tightly and then placed a kiss to her forehead. He desperately wanted to tell her that things would get better or be able to make it all better, but he couldn't.

…………………

Tim Speedle was processing evidence for one of his cases in the Trace Lab. With headphones hooked to his ears, he mouthed the words to the song as he worked. He had found it was the best way to pass time and to black out all distracting noise to help him concentrate on the task at hand.

"Speed," Horatio said, but when he noticed the faint music and the ear buds, a small smile formed on his lips. He closed the distance between them and pulled one of the ear buds from Speed's ear, "Speed…"

"Oh! Sorry," Speed apologized and shut down his iPod before pulling out the other ear bud. "It helps me concentrate."

"I'm sure it does," Horatio said. "I'm here about the evidence in the Smith case."

"Right—" Speed said looking through his things for the case file in question. "I processed it and found a fiber…"

Horatio took the file and looked over the findings inside of it, "This is interesting."

"Hopefully it'll help."

"I'm sure it will," Horatio told him and then closed the case file. "And by the way, I'm happy for you."

"Huh?" Speed blurted out unintelligently as he tried to think of why Horatio would be happy for him.

"I saw you and Calleigh…I'm happy for you two."

Tim shook his head, "I told you, we're just friends. Calleigh doesn't think of me that way. We're close, but we're just friends."

"I saw you two…you can't deny it," Horatio pushed.

"Calleigh loves someone else," Speed told him. "She thinks of me like a big brother…that's all."

"I know you love her," Horatio told him. "You'd have to be blind to not see it."

"Calleigh and I would only be together," Speed told him. "In my dreams…" He shook his head as he turned to Horatio, "We just both love people we can't have… I hope you and Marisol have a good honeymoon…"

………………….

Speed sighed as he entered the lab. Horatio and Marisol were to have left that morning, and he was relieved after the day before's events. He'd been worn down by having to comfort Calleigh, but bite his tongue at the same time. Then, he'd been grilled by Horatio who was insistent that he and Calleigh were dating. "If Horatio only knew," he muttered under his breath. He collected his messages at the front desk before entering the lab itself. He noticed Calleigh, she didn't look any better, and he took a deep breath to prepare for what was coming. "Hey," he greeted trying to push forward a smile.

"Mornin'," she returned and took to his side. "I've been offered a job on Mac's team in New York." A smile bubbled to the surface, "I wanted you to be the first to know."

"That's great," Speed told her trying to sound sincerely happy for her. "But do me a favor?"

"Sure, what?" she asked stopping to look at him.

"Hold off on leaving," he begged a bit. "It looks bad when I'm left in charge and I scare off CSIs…" he teased.

Calleigh shook her head, "You even said for me to call Mac and now you don't think me leavin' is such a great idea?"

"I didn't say that," Speed told her and then corrected. "Just, wait until Horatio gets back."

"I want that job in New York, Tim," she told him. "I've finally decided that it's really time for me to move on with my life… I had chances to tell Horatio how I've felt, and I've missed every chance…or else that could be me now with him on some sunny island…" She sighed and looked directly at him, "But you're right, I'm goin' stay until he gets back. I'm goin' to tell him how I feel before I leave…but I already put my notice in his box this mornin'."

…………………….

TBC…


	5. Truths

**Title:** Smile

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** An AU type of story, with Tim Speedle living through "Lost Son". How would the team we know be different? How would their lives be different from how it is up until the current season?

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Angst, Drama, Episode Related, Established Relationship, Friendship, Hurt Comfort, Suspense

**Characters:** Horatio Caine, Calleigh Duquesne, Tim Speedle

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter:** 5 "Truths"

**Author's Notes: **Last Day!

………………

Two weeks seemed to pass like merely two days. Tim Speedle had worn all black to work just for the occasion. It was Calleigh's last day. Her plane left out of Miami International Airport to John F. Kennedy Airport at six and she'd land there a bit after eight thirty. Mac and Stella had already planned on meeting her at the airport. He stayed in his office, though, he didn't share in the cake and celebration. He knew he should be happy for her, too, just like everyone else…but he couldn't.

He watched through the glass as she hugged Eric and Natalia in turn. He could see her lips moving to tell them that she'd miss them both. Ryan was standing off to the side and Speed wasn't surprised when Calleigh hugged him as well. She had a cute expression on her face as her finger came up and shook a bit, Speed smiled as Calleigh instructed the young CSI to behave. Frank and Alexx were out there as well, and Alexx was already crying. Calleigh took longer with Alexx, reminding her that they'd talk all the time, and that there was always e-mail. She hugged Frank and told both him and Alexx to keep an eye on everyone for her.

He turned his head away when he saw Calleigh look his way. He wasn't ready to say goodbye. Not yet.

…………………..

A knock brought Horatio's attention from his computer, "Come in!"

Calleigh entered with a bright smile on her face, she was dressed in a white blouse and matching slacks. She had on white heels, which made her look much taller than she actually was. He noticed that her hair was slightly curled and that she'd taken the time to put jewelry on. She looked happy, he told himself. He got up from behind his desk and rounded it, setting himself on the edge of it. "I don't want you to go," he told her frankly as he looked to the carpet.

"I don't want to go," Calleigh told him truthfully. She had practiced all morning for this, for how she'd look him in the eye the whole time and not break down. She couldn't risk it. Everything would crumble if she did it.

"Then why are you going?" Horatio asked as his hands flew from his sides and he moved away from his desk towards her.

"I have to…"

"Why?" Horatio asked. "I mean, New York can't be paying you more…and I know that you're not doing this job for the money. Please," he begged. "Just tell me why you're doing this if you don't even want to go?"

A small smile made it onto her face as she looked down at the floor realizing that it was that time. It was time to reveal the secret that everyone, but Horatio seemed to know.

"I'll miss that smile," he told her.

"I love you," she blurted out, far too quickly. She hadn't meant for it to tumble out how it did, but at least it was out in the open. "I always have," she added quietly. "But you've always loved others…" She could see the shock; he had been completely surprised by her confession of love.

"Calleigh—"

She smiled, "It's alright…" she whispered. "You don't have to say anythin'…"

"You never said anything…" 

Calleigh shrugged, "I guess I was hopin' you'd noticed. I think sometimes being a CSI can blind you to what's right in front of you." She took a step forward, "I need to go to New York for me, I can't stay here and hope that someday…that you'll love me…" She could see that he was going to respond when she stopped him, "I'm not tellin' you this hopin' you'll leave Marisol for me… I would never want that… I know you love each other. I just can't stay and watch it."

"I'm—"

She closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around her. "You're one of my best friends…" she whispered. "I'll keep in touch. I hope you and Marisol are happy," Calleigh told him as she pulled back and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

That was all she needed to say. All she needed to do. She felt good about it, even if he'd been completely clueless about her feelings for him. "Bye Horatio."

…………………

Tim Speedle was her last to say goodbye to. "Hey," she whispered as she entered the Trace Lab. "I'm about to go…" she whispered hating to say goodbye to him.

He got up from his seat, "Let me drive you."

"No, it's alright," Calleigh told him. "I've already arranged for a taxi to pick me up at my apartment."

"I'll miss your smile," she told him, "Not that I've seen it much lately…"

"I'll miss yours…" he whispered as he cupped her cheek. "And our too much information sessions."

Calleigh giggled, "Sorry about that…"

"I love you, Cal," he told her. "I hope New York makes you happy…"

Calleigh just stared at him, "You—you love me?" she asked. "Tim, but—"

"I know you love Horatio," Tim told her. "I know you think of me as a brother, but I figured that if you could tell Horatio about how you've loved him, then I figured that maybe I should tell you," he explained.

She smiled at him, "You're my best friend, Tim. You've listened to me through everything and been there when I needed a hug or a shoulder to cry on… I guess…I've been too wrapped up in Horatio to realize what was right in front of me…" She didn't think of Tim hugging her as awful or brotherly…but she also didn't think of him in a relationship way either…or least she'd never thought about it.

"C'mere," he said and opened his arms taking her in for a hug. He loved the feel of her in his arms. "I'm going to miss you… I guess, I'll just have to give Eric and Ryan a hard time while you're gone…and hit on Natalia, just to drive Eric nuts," he said with a smile.

Calleigh giggled, "Take it easy on them," she told him as she pulled back out of his hug.

Tim decided to take that moment to do something he'd wanted to do for a long time. He stroked her cheek and then slowly moved his head in and captured her lips with his. She didn't push him back, and Tim was happy to savor the kiss for a minute.

Looking down, Calleigh tried to think of what to say in response to the kiss. It had been nice, but it had been something unexpected. "That was probably the best goodbye I've gotten all day," she teased.

Speed smiled and then pulled her into another hug. "You better call me everyday…"

"Gotta make sure you're behavin' and not bein' too hard on the guys."

………………..

TBC…


	6. Ifs

**Title:** Smile

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** An AU type of story, with Tim Speedle living through "Lost Son". How would the team we know be different? How would their lives be different from how it is up until the current season?

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Angst, Drama, Episode Related, Established Relationship, Friendship, Hurt Comfort, Suspense

**Characters:** Horatio Caine, Calleigh Duquesne, Tim Speedle

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter:** 6 "Ifs"

**Author's Notes: **Last Day!

…………………

"Can I have a venti—"

"Calleigh!"

Calleigh frowned and turned around and saw a man with red hair making his way towards her, and she quickly finished ordering her drink and stepped aside after paying for it. She tucked her magazines into her bag before approaching him. "Horatio, what are you doin' here?!"

"I wanted to talk to you before your left," he told her.

Calleigh frowned, "I'm fine, Horatio…really. I've got everythin' checked in, got my shameless magazines, and waitin' for my coffee now."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Calleigh asked confused. "Bein' married to Marisol? I didn't ask you to love me back, Horatio…or leave her."

"For driving you away from Miami."

"It's not your fault."

"Your father's here, Calleigh…" Horatio told her. "What about him?"

"You and Tim will keep an eye on him for me," Calleigh told him with a smile and confidence. She heard her name and stepped up to the counter to retrieve her coffee. "C'mon, walk me to my gate," she told him.

Horatio still couldn't help, but feel like the reason she was leaving. "You're one of my best CSIs…"

"Awww," she said blushing a bit. "Mac said you called and phoned in a glowing recommendation."

"Not that you needed one," Horatio told her. "Your records and your work with him was enough for him to hire you before talking to me."

Calleigh frowned, "I didn't want to go behind your back. I just…I have to leave, Horatio. I can't stand being around here anymore… It breaks my heart."

"Calleigh—"

She could hear her flight announcing boarding shortly as they neared her gate. She turned to him, "Answer something for me…"

"Anything."

"If you hadn't married Marisol… Would we have a chance?" Calleigh asked looking down. She felt horrible asking, but she wanted to know if she'd just been crushing on him hopelessly or if there had been something between them. Some silent invisible bond.

"Yes."

………………………..

TBC…


	7. Goodbye

**Title:** Smile

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** An AU type of story, with Tim Speedle living through "Lost Son". How would the team we know be different? How would their lives be different from how it is up until the current season?

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Angst, Drama, Episode Related, Established Relationship, Friendship, Hurt Comfort, Suspense

**Characters:** Horatio Caine, Calleigh Duquesne, Tim Speedle

**Rating:** PG-13

**Chapter:** 7 "Goodbye"

**Author's Notes: **Last Day! Last Chapter! I only have "Stalked" to finish! So, I already have two DuCaine related stories going as sequels for this story. I was possibly thinking about doing a Talleigh offshoot as well, anyone interested?

………………

Horatio's head stayed down after his admission. He just fiddled with his sunglasses he had in his hands. Calleigh frowned, "They're goin' be callin' for boardin' any minute now."

"I feel like I'm losing a friend…"

His voice was soft and sounded in turmoil, Calleigh looked up. She gave him a soft smile, "Not losin'…just farther away than before… We've still got all kinds of forms of communication… I'm sure we'll even get to work cases together… I mean, we've had New York down here and you went to New York… It's bound to happen, right?"

"Right."

He didn't feel so confident. He wanted to beg her to stay, but then he knew he couldn't. What could he offer her to ease the pain? Not talk about Marisol at work? Not have a life? Close his personal life off? But then there was Eric. "Are you going to be happy in New York?"

"Happy-er," Calleigh admitted with a small smile. "You know they'll take care of me there."

"They better."

"Are you happy?" Calleigh asked him as she heard that they were starting to board for her flight, but now her row quite yet. She readjusted the strap on her shoulder.

"I am," Horatio told her as he looked down at his sunglasses.

She smiled brightly, "Then I'm happy for you…"

Horatio looked up at her with a smile, "I'm going to miss you, Calleigh."

She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him, "I'm goin' miss you, too. You gotta keep an eye on everyone for me…"

"I promise," he told her as they parted. He held out his sunglasses. "You take them."

Calleigh looked down at them and then took them and studied them, "They're not really my style I don't think…"

Horatio smiled, "Put them on."

Calleigh opened them and decided to humor him and put them on just the same. "They don't look right on me, I know they don't."

Horatio just smiled, "You look beautiful."

She shook her head and took them off, "Maybe they'll help me scare off criminals…"

"May-be."

Her head shot up when she heard that it was time for her to board. She tucked the sunglasses away. "I should—"

Horatio nodded, "I should, too… Have a good trip, Calleigh."

She smiled as she made her way to the check-in point, "I'll talk to you later…"

Watching her leave was hard, but he knew that she'd be happier there. He wasn't sure how the lab or anyone in it would manage without her though. How differently all of their lives would end up…

…………………

The End.


	8. Missing Scenes

**Title:** Smile

**Author:** innocent choir girl (ff-dot-net), shannyfish (From Out of the Lab/Miami Heat/LJ)

**Summary:** An AU type of story, with Tim Speedle living through "Lost Son". How would the team we know be different? How would their lives be different from how it is up until the current season?

**Category: **Ship Ahoy! Calleigh/Horatio

**Genres:** Angst, Drama, Episode Related, Established Relationship, Friendship, Hurt Comfort, Suspense

**Characters:** Horatio Caine, Calleigh Duquesne, Tim Speedle

**Rating:** PG-13

**Author's Notes: **Last Day! Okay, so I tried to incorporate these scenes in the chapters I had left to write, but it just didn't work!

…………………

**Missing Scene** "The Protector"

Speed was looking for Calleigh when he heard the rumble of metal. He quietly opened the locker room door and made his way through until he saw Calleigh. She was whimpering on the floor, her back against the metal lockers, and her knees pulled to her chest. "Cal?!" he shouted worried as he hurried towards her.

"I'm fine," she told him quietly.

"She fell over the bench," Jake said stepping out from behind the lockers. He bent down and squeezed Calleigh's arm hauling her up, "She's fine, Speed."

She'd said it was over, but here Jake was throwing her around. Did the guy get off on it, or what? "You know, I think you need to get your hands off of her. NOW." He took a couple steps towards them determined to keep Jake from hurting Calleigh anymore.

"She's my girl," Jake told him and dropped his lips down to take Calleigh's in a rough kiss. "Stop being so jealous."

"You said you guys were over, Calleigh," Speed said and then noticed that Jake had a tight hold on her. "Let her go, Berkeley!"

Jake smirked, "Just because you wish she was yours…doesn't mean I have to listen to you."

Tim didn't care about getting in trouble; he had to do it to protect Calleigh from any further abuse. He launched himself towards Jake and pushed him roughly into one of the hard walls dislodging his hold on Calleigh. "Go Calleigh! Get Horatio!" Speed yelled before punching Jake in the face silencing him effectively. "You're never going to lay a hand on her again," Speed said and then shook Jake, "Do you understand me? I never want to see a bruise on her arm…ever…again!"

"She likes it," Jake said with a smirk.

"Shut up!" Speed said before punching Jake again. He didn't feel the need to let up when Jake passed out. He was too afraid the guy would run off and touch Calleigh again. He was going to play it safe and keep Berkeley down. "You're not going to hut her again."

…………………….

**Missing Scene "Blind"**

Horatio was shocked at what Calleigh and Speed were telling him after Jake was hauled off to the hospital to be checked out. The detective was accompanied by Tripp, so that Horatio could tell him what was going on once he knew. "How long has this been going on, Calleigh?" Horatio asked.

Calleigh was standing next to Speed, and she dropped her head at the question. "Uh, I guess…a couple months…"

"Why didn't you say something?" Horatio asked with feeling. He was worried that his CSIs that he thought he was close with weren't coming to him with such things. But how could he be so blind to something happening right in front of him.

"She told me," Speed spoke up. "I thought she was okay…since they weren't dating anymore."

"I was embarrassed," Calleigh whispered.

"We're here for you, Honey," Horatio assured her. "Please don't feel like you can't come to the team for help…even if it's personal…"

Calleigh nodded.

"Are you going to press charges?" Horatio asked.

"No," Calleigh whispered and heard Tim groan. "I'm sorry…I just can't. I don't want anyone else to know… It'll ruin my reputation and my career in the lab."

"And what happens when you have to work with him?" Speed asked.

"I have you two," she told them with a smile.

……………….

The End.


End file.
